Onward! (A Mario vs. Donkey Kong-ish game)
What is it about? This is a text-based puzzle game, that uses fonts as the tileset, and is very similar to the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. (The game is kinda weird looking without the fonts, so...I recommend scanning them.) It has custom made levels, 9 different worlds, and an included Sound Test, where you can listen to the game's music, and a level editor '''where you can create levels and play said levels. And, you can use the tokens you earned to buy fonts! Tokens are everywhere, but those price tags for new tilesets are very expensive. Make sure you collect those shiny tokens! Instructions Tap the little Stick-man character to start him up. Once he starts moving, he won't stop! What to do? Simple. Fill in or erase colored blocks to make sure the character gets to the door safely. (Timing is key in this game!) Use ladders, teleports, cannons, and more to get to places where you can't get to otherwise! Beware of spikes and pits, or you'll get a game over! You can also collect tokens, which are the little coins with "T"s on them. Blue ones are worth 1, and Green ones are worth 3. Changelog Version 3.0 * Added Switch Blocks, and Cannons * Don't use the Level Editor, it's under re-construction * The "Onward! (Rock Cover) makes a return * World 7, done Version 2.4 * Added "level tips" * Added jumpable blocks * Changed some levels * Converted purchasable fonts to "Font Bundle" * Introduction message Version 2.3 * New stages * Added a Title Screen * Added "sounds" to sound test * Worlds 6 and 7 * New music * Added "Tips" option Version 2.2 * Added Sound Test * Added World 6, new stages * New tracks * '''Dramatically '''increased price tags for Token shop items Version 2.1 * Fixed a bug that makes you loose all your tokens if you get a game over and press play on the title screen once you return. * Fixed a glitch that makes it so you can't play custom levels. * Made it so the level editor saves the last row of the level. * Added Yes and No buttons for saving after every level Version 2.0 * Added music * Worlds 3 & 4 done * Added World 5 * Added teleporters Version 1.4 * Changed prices for fonts in editor * Fixed shop glitch * Added "Island" font * Made 'Gold' font optional * Changed 'Cannon Cave' font to 'Evening Valley' Version 1.3 * Added Saving and Loading for your level, tokens, and fonts. * Makes it so you have to buy the fonts at the font in the level editor. (The prices may get a little high, so collect those tokens!) Version 1.2 * Added more stages * Added more fonts in level editor Version 1.1 *Fixed the level editor *Made a way to '''play your custom levels. *Fixed the subscript out of range error when you fall out of a level. *Version 1.0 levels are not compatible *Now, 2 Qr codes less for the prg because PTC Utilities was used this time! Version 1.0 *Initial Release Future Plans * To add more levels * To finish it! Download I know that this is a lot of QRs to scan, but please bear with me. Make sure to click on the images to enlarge them before trying to scan them. (Sorry about the un-organized page) A ton of QRs! Why are there so many QRs for a text based game? Blame the fonts. License No license applied as of now. Just don't steal it! Notes * This was originally part of my PetitExplorer program, but there are so many QRs and ideas that I had, that I thought it might as well be it's own game. Enjoy! * Tell me what you think of it! * Tell me if you find any...other. Bugs. Credits * Epic Manky (Game, design and music editing) * MyLegGuy721 (Main Programmer) * Ilovecopper (Original Music) Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle